24 Reason Scorpius loves Rose
by THELASTLIVINGDRAGON
Summary: Just another list fic.


**20 Reasons Why I'm In Love with Rose Weasley**

**By: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

**1. She has a pair of stormy blue eyes.** Not only am I a sucker for blue eyes, but her eyes are seriously beautiful. They always seem to shine and glow.

**2. She has a very cute nose. **It's just so cute.

**3. Her blush.** I just love making her blush, cause unlike must girls who's blush just stays on there cheeks her's makes her go pink all over her, on her ears and down her neck.

**4. She has the most beautiful hair. **She has frizzy hair like her Mother but instead of mud brown, its beautiful shade of fiery red that is just marvelous and goes with her personality very well! Plus, her hair smells amazing, like green apples! Every time I see it, I just want to run my hands through.

**5. She has the world's most amazing smile. **She has perl white teeth with a cute little gap in between them. When she smiles her whole face lights up and she looks even more beautiful then she usual does.

**6. She has flawless skin. **She has sun kissed skin with no vits or anything and a whole lot of freckles all over her. Some girls may look nerdy with freckles but Rose somehow manages to make it look hot.

**7. She is super slim. **I mean how could a girl how not all weight crazy be that skinny.

**8. She's crazy hot. **I think you can tell from the last couple of reasons.

** 9. She is remarkably intelligent.** I mean she always get Os (Outstanding, for those of us who didn't know that) on everything. I've heard that she got it from her mother Hermione Granger I heard she was head of her class when she was at Hogwarts.

**10. She not scared of dirt. **She no girly girl.

**11. Her name. **Rose Ginevra Weasly, it see even her name sounds beautiful.

** 12. She can be very sweet. **Note how I said "can be" she is with her friends and family but with me, people who make her mad and more than half of the Sletherin house she's is as curl as you get.

**13. ****She has the most an amazing laugh in history. **Which is super contagious. I know this for a fact because I've was infected years ago.

**14. She is fearless. **She's in Gryffindor for a reason that hat don't just put her in there just because it want to. But I kind of wish that it put her in Slytherin with me for a couple of reasons.

**15. She is care. **She is always there for her family and friends. She never lets anyone down. I wish I could be one that she cares about too.

**16. She is fun. **She never forgets to have fun with her friends and cousins.

**17. She good at quidditch. **She inharited her father's amazing Keeper skill.

**18. She knows whole lot of hexes.** I don't know why I like this about her but I just do.

**19. She can and will beat a guy up. **When she really mad at a guy (she never beat up other girls I think she knows that girl will tell but a boy would be too embarrassed about getting beat up by girl to tell anyone) she won't use a spell but her fists and trust me she hits hard, she gave me a black eye once, though I told everyone that I tripped.

**20. She a feisty girl.** What can I say us Slytherins like girl with some kick to them.

**21. I think she likes to fight.** I'm just guessing from how much she fight with me and how it usually her who starts it!

**22. I don't think she hates me as much as she always says she does.** *flash back* I hate you Malfoy, Nice to see you too Weasley *end of flash back*.

**23. She is said to be a very good snogger. **I wouldn't know this myself (though I wish I did) that's just what I've have heard from her old boyfriends that had been bragging about it in there dorms.

**24. She still hasn't fallen for the Malfoy charm.** Most of time girl are throwing them self at me (why shoudn't they) but Rose, she still acts like the cold mean 11 year old girl I met on the train 5 years ago. But I will tell you this she will I don't care what I have to do or how long it take I will make her love me!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've made a list for Rose and Scorpius before but it was made from a fic <span>FerretsMateWithWeasels<span> made. I don't have one of mine own. So when I was bored in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep so I decided made my own list of reason why Scorpius loves Rose. It's very different from the other list fic._**

**_This is my longest fic I've made so far._**

**_Hate it or love it, I don't care really I'm prude of it. But still review do I do want to see what I can do better next time._**


End file.
